Petite Maman
by Myosotys
Summary: Sa famille détruite elle voudrait protéger ceux qui l'entourent. Jusqu'à oublier qu'elle aussi a besoin d'attention.
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi la laissait-il faire ça? Mais faire quoi exactement? Elle ne lui disait rien, elle l'écoutait, le serrait dans ses bras quand il était triste. Et lui? Que faisait-il pour elle? Rien, rien du tout. Il la regardait, la voyait se transformer sans que personne ne le voie. Neji avait eu ces pensées vers treize ans, alors il avait décidé de protéger sa meilleure amie, sa petite maman. Aujourd'hui encore il essayait de l'aider, sans grand succès. Il la regarda partir, elle souriait à sa cousine, Hinata, qui avait beaucoup pleuré pour, un garçon, comme toujours Tenten était venu la réconforter. Neji la vit se retourner et lui faire signe de la main, il répondit à son signe et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, à la voir si sereine en apparence alors qu'elle souffrait, si seulement il savait de quoi : il pourrait la protéger.

- Ma petite maman. murmura-t-il.

Il essuya ses larmes naissantes d'un revers de main et rejoignit sa cousine qui commençait à partir. Il se sentait sale, coupable d'une horrible injustice, lui l'égoïste qui profitait d'elle, la fille au trop grand cœur. Le voyant ruminer sombrement sa cousine interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Ca ne va pas Neji? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il secoua la tête et afficha un petit sourire.

- Oui, c'est juste que….

- Tu te fais du soucis pour Tenten-chan. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas?

Il hocha la tête et retomba dans son mutisme, inquiétant un peu Hinata.

- Mais tu sais, chuchota-t-elle doucement, Tenten-chan à l'air heureuse, je trouve. Pas toi.

Il soupira. Oui, justement, elle avait l'air trop heureuse pour que ce soit un véritable bonheur.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Confia-t-il dans un soupir.

Les deux jeunes gardèrent le silence le reste du trajet menant chez eux.

De son coté Tenten rentrait marchait pensivement le long d'une rue. Ce soir elle irait voir Sasori, il n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps. Elle arriva enfin devant chez elle, monta les escaliers tortueux qui menaient au dernier étage et entra dans l'appartement qui lui servait de chez elle depuis des années et des années. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. « Normal » songea-t-elle. Elle remit la pièce qui servait à la fois de salle à manger de cuisine et de salon en ordre et ressortit en dehors de cet appartement qui l'étouffait. Dehors elle entendit une fille hurler de peur, elle partit aussitôt vers la source de ce bruit et comprit bien vite la raison de ce cri désespéré, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, encadrées de deux hommes se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre ses ravisseurs. Le sang de Tenten ne fit qu'un tour et elle sentit comme une chaleur brulante qui émanait de son corps, ces hommes la dégoutaient. Pourquoi fallait-il que les filles aient une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Pourquoi partout dans le monde des femme étaient maltraitées? Pourquoi les prenait-on toujours pour des vides-couilles? Ces pensées ne firent qu'accroître sa colère et prise d'une violente montée d'adrénaline elle se jeta au secours de la jeune fille, hurlant comme un démon sortit tout droit de l'enfer, griffant, mordant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Les deux hommes prirent peur devant la furie qui s'était jetée sur eux et prirent la fuite, abandonnant celle qui avait bien faillit être leur victime. Cette dernière se releva en tremblant et regarda celle à qui elle devait son sauvetage.

- Merci. dit-t-elle simplement

Tenten secoua la tête et commença à partir.

- Je ne mérite pas de remerciements. lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la rue.

Bon, maintenant il lui fallait trouver Sasori. Si elle détestait les hommes en général certains avaient toute son estime Neji et Sasori notamment. Elle entra chez ce dernier après avoir sonnée trois fois, sans réponses. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, il devait être là.

- Sasori, appela-t-elle, Sasori?

Elle entendit un gémissement douloureux sortir de la salle de bain. Elle y entra précipitamment et y trouva son ami à moitié étendu contre la baignoire, le poignets écorchés et sanguinolent. Elle lui posa rapidement un garrot à chaque bras puis se précipita sur son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle suivit son ami et ne quitta son chevet que quand les infirmières l'éconduirent, gentiment mais avec force. Elle se retrouva dehors. Et regarda autour d'elle comment pouvait-il faire si beau alors qu'une personne venait d'essayer d'écourter sa vie? Enfin bon, elle prit la direction de sa maison quand-elle sentit son portable sonner dans sa poche, elle décrocha et tomba sur Naruto.

- Tenten! Tenten!

- Oui, oui, je t'écoute qu'y-a-t-il Naruto?

- C'est Gaara!!!

- Quoi Gaara?

- Il, il s'est fait choper, avec les papiers!!

- Merde! Il est où?

- Sur la rue Ste-Maria!!

- J'suis juste à coté, je m'en occupe!

Elle raccrocha précipitamment et couru dans la direction de la rue Ste- Maria. Elle y trouva effectivement Gaara!!

- Naruto m'a expliqué, passe les moi et prends ceux là!! Ils sont à ton nom!

- Merci tu me sauves la vie!!

- Ne me remercie pas! A demain!

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et fonça Chez les No Sabaku. Elle entra chez eux sans frapper sachant très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Ils habitaient dans une jolie villa que leurs parents leur avaient payé pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs études dans la ville de Konoha si chère à leurs cœurs. Si ils savaient à quoi leur enfants employaient leur temps ils auraient rappliqué illico les mettre en maison de redressement. Mais ils ne savaient pas alors cette jolie villa servait plus de Q.G. aux magouilles de leurs enfants qu'à autre chose. Tenten posa les faux papiers qu'elle avait récupéré sous l'oreiller de Gaara et s'assit sur son lit pour souffler quelques instants, ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et une immense fatigue l'envahit soudain. Sasori baignant dans son sang, l'image remplit son esprit et un sentiment culpabilité lui serra la poitrine. Si elle était allée le voir plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de… Non il ne fallait pas y penser. Elle rentra chez elle, monta les sept étages ouvrit la porte et tomba face à face avec son père.

- Bonjour. lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Où étais-tu? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je, un ami avait besoin de moi.

Son père croisa les bras et ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Retenant sa voix de trembler de colère il parvint à lui demander :

- Tu sais qu'il est déjà 23h?

Elle fit l'étonnée.

- Ah bon? Déjà?

Il leva la main pour la frapper mais sa mère arriva à temps.

- Chéri! Non! Calmes-toi, tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien.

- Oui tu as raison , je vais me coucher.

Sa femme lui fit un tendre sourire, puis quand il fermé la porte sur lui elle se tourna froidement vers sa fille.

- Pourquoi?

Cette question prit la jeune fille au dépourvu. Quand elle voulut répondre sa mère reprit.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Qu'avons-nous fait pour avoir une fille pareille? Tu te drogues, ça se sent, tu bois probablement, tes résultats scolaires sont aussi haut que l'estime que j'ai pour toi… Tu es désespérante, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi. Tu m'as tellement déçue que… enfin bref d'ici quelques semaines je vais accoucher il ne faut pas que je m'énerve trop.

Tenten baissa les yeux, dans trois semaines elle aurait un petit frère, ses parents avaient pleuré de joie en apprenant que c'était un garçon. Sa mère semblait perdue dans ses pensées et elle en profita pour prendre la direction de sa chambre.

- Non, Tenten… Je suis désolée de te dire tout ça mais mets-toi à ma place!!

Sa mère éclata en sanglots.

- Tu, tu n'es jamais là. Depuis qu'il est mort c'est comme si toi aussi tu partait lentement vers ailleurs et moi en tant que mère, je, je, j'ai mal! Ma petite fille meurt sous mes yeux et je ne sais même pas pourquoi!

Elle s'assit et leva la tête vers sa fille.

- Tu, tu as des amis à l'école?

- O, oui.

- Je ne connais même pas leur nom! De quoi as-tu besoin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est moi? J'ai fait quelque chose de travers? Il te manque c'est ça? Ou alors c'est ton père? Dis-moi je t'en prie!

Tenten recula.

- Tu n'y est pour rien, personne n'y est pour rien, tout est ma faute.

Elle connaissait cette conversation par cœur, sa mère allait s'énerver et la foutre dehors, comme d'hab.

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle en tremblant de colère à présent, si c'est ta faute… vas-t'en!! Fais ton sac et VAS T'EN!! DISPARAIT!

Tenten ne se le fit pas répéter et partit ventre à terre récupérer quelques trucs dans sa chambre pendant que sa mère jetait par terre tout ce qui lui passait à portée de bras. Elle traversa la pièce principale sous les pots de fleurs, les objets décoratifs et les assiettes. En refermant la porte derrière elle pût voir son père attraper sa mère pour la calmer. Non cette fois-ci elle ne reviendrait pas.

Une fois dans la rue en elle entra dans un bistrot ouvert toute la nuit et s'enferma dans des cabines de toilettes. Les mains tremblantes elle remplit la seringue et enfin se la planta dans le bras. Elle glissa le long du mur et tout devint flou.

Dans ce même bistrot une jeune fille aux cheveux roses la vit rentrer dans les toilettes. Elle reconnut aussitôt la jeune fille qui l'avait sortie d'un bien mauvais pas et décida de l'attendre pour la remercier convenablement. Elle s'assit à un table et attendit, une demi-heure, un heure, une heure et demie. Inquiète elle entra dans les toilettes, mais rien d'alarmant elle avait détaché ses cheveux et se passait la tête sous l'eau froide dans le lavabo. En l'observa quelques secondes puis s'approcha.

- Bonjour, je, enfin ce, tout à l'heure vous m'avez sauvée et, euh, en fait j'aimerais vous remercier convenablement.

Tenten ne bougea pas, c'était encore un peu flou dans sa tête. Elle se concentra et tourna lentement son visage vers la fille qui lui parlait. Oui maintenant ça lui revenait elle avait empêché deux hommes de la violer ou un truc du genre. Bon, elle formula plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête avant de parler.

- Tu ne me dois pas d'excuses. Je n'ai fait que ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à ma place.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se voilèrent, cette phrase ravivait en elle un douloureux souvenir qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, si seulement elle pouvait l'oublier.

- Non, des centaines de personnes n'auraient rien fait.

Sa voix tremblait et elle éclata carrément en sanglots.

- Non, ne dis pas que n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Toi tu n'es pas n'importe qui, qui que tu sois tu as un cœur et tu n'as pas peur d'aider les autres sans rien en retour.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens se mettent à pleurer devant elle. Non cette fois elle allait laisser cette fille pleurer. Toute seule. Dans des toilettes miteuses. A une heure du matin.

Elle n'avait pas encore fait un pas vers la sorite que la seule pensée de faire ça lui nouait le ventre et lui faisait éprouver de profonds remords. Alors la pris dans ses bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'elle pût.

Elles ressortirent des toilettes dix minutes plus tard, l'une les yeux rouge, l'autre l'air hagarde.

- Bon allez, je t'offre à boire, tu ne vas pas refuser quand même?

- Non, je veux bien.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée du bar : la moins bruyante.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu t'appelles?

- Tenten et toi?

- Sakura. T'habites dans le coin?

- En quelque sorte, mais actuellement je cherche un toit, avec des colocataires ce serait parfait.

- Sérieux!

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire.

- J'ai des amis qui vivent en collocation et ils cherchent quelqu'un d'autre car y'en a qui est parti!! Ca t'intéresse?

- Oui, tu pourrais me les présenter s'il te plaît?

- Bien sur!! Et ce soir tu dors où?

Tenten haussa les épaules, elle pensait aller dormir dans un abris de bus devant l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Sasori le lendemain matin.

- Je peux t'héberger si tu veux!!

- Ca dépend, t'habites où?

- Sur la rue St-Catherine, c'est pas loin de l'hôpital, tu vois? Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai un ami qui y est et j'aimerais aller le voir demain matin.

- No problèmo! Tu vas encore au lycée toi?

- Oui je suis en terminale S au lycée Carabosse. Pas toi?

- Non moi je suis étudiante!

Tenten fronça les sourcils, Sakura plus vieille qu'elle, ça ne lui semblait pas très possible.

- Mais attends t'as quel âge?

- Bah 18, je sais que je fais plus jeune mais bon, toi t'as 17 non?

- Ouais. Tu veux faire quoi?

- Je veux être prof de français!!

- Hm, et à quel niveau?

- Collège, depuis que je suis petite c'est mon rêve!!

- T'as de la chance de savoir exactement ce que tu veux faire!

- Oui c'est vrai, en plus je suis pourrie gâtée par mes parents, je ne suis vraiment pas à plaindre.

Tenten sourit, en voilà une qui connait sa chance, pour une fois.

- Toi tu vas faire un bac S, mais t'as vraiment pas d'idée?

- Non, je verrais bien. Sans vouloir te presser, je suis fatiguée alors si tu m'héberges cette nuit j 'aimerais bien qu'on y aille assez rapidement.

- D'accord, je finis mon verre et on y go!

Elle but cul sec le fond de son café et se leva.

- C'est parti, et j'espère que tu aimes le rose!

- J'ai rien contre pourquoi?

- Tu verras bien, ça fait fuir tous mes petits copains!

- Ok, on y va comment?

- En moto.

Elle suivit Sakura jusqu'à une moto rose et bourgogne. Celle-ci lui tendit un casque et démarra l'engin.

- Prête?

- Of course, I'm tired too.

- Then track.

Après quelques minutes les deux filles arrivèrent devant une joli villa.

- Nous y sommes, suis-moi.

Sakura la conduisit alors dans une chambre rose, absolument toute rose, les murs, le plafond, le lit, la couette, les coussins, l'armoire, le bureau, tout! Absolument tout était rose.

- Eh oui, as-ton regard je devine que tu trouves ça rose!!

- Effectivement…

- Par contre on va devoir dormir ensembles, ça te déranges pas?

- Non, non, de toute manière ton lit à l'air grand.

- Ca oui il l'est, viens je t'accompagne à la salle de bain. T'inquiètes elle est pas toute rose!!

Tenten se mit en pyjama et une fois installé elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin elle se leva avant Sakura, récupéra ses affaires et laissa un mot avec son numéro de portable. Elle prit la direction de l'hôpital le cœur lourd, rempli de « J'espère que… » . Une fois arrivée elle fonça dans la chambre de son ami, il était réveillé et quand elle entra il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- …

- …

- Ca va?

- Oui, à peu près. Et toi?

- Moi je vais très bien!! Je te signale que c'est toi qui est à l'hôpital!!

Il rit un peu.

- Tu étais venue pour quoi hier soir? Au fait.

- Pour rien je m'inquiétais, et j'avais bien raison!

- Oui… je suis désolé.

- Il ne faut pas , tu étais un peu déprimé ces dernières semaines.

- Tu vas au lycée aujourd'hui?

- Oui.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, sinon tu vas être en retard.

- Oui j'y vais, tu veux que j'te ramène quelque chose.

- Non, enfin si tu pouvais prévenir Deidara ce serais sympas.

Tenten se crispa. Deidara était la seule personne dont elle ait été jalouse, et bien que depuis ce sentiment avait disparu elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

- Tu y tiens vraiment?

- Oui, puis c'est marrant quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, rien que d'imaginer vos tête quand tu vas lui dire j'me marre.

Tenten quitta la pièce en lâchant un « Traître » bien senti. Elle prit ensuite le métro jusqu'à son lycée où Neji l'attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

Vraiment, elle y tenait à Sasori, autrement elle ne se serait jamais approchée de Deidara, tout en ce garçon lui déplaisait. Sa drôle de coiffure, son comportement, son visage, sa façon de marcher, ses mimiques bref tout ce qui concernait Deidara l'irritait. Aussi c'est avec le visage d'une folle évadée de l'asile qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Il rigolait bêtement, si bêtement qu'elle avait envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle sa mère! Mais elle se retint et attendit patiemment parce qu'il était l'ami de Sasori et qu'il savait que si elle était là alors que Sasori non, elle voulait lui parler à propos de ce dernier. Il la vit quelques secondes plus tard et s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut Tenten! Quoi de neuf?

- Sasori est à l'hôpital.

Son visage changea soudainement d'expression pour afficher un regard surpris et inquiet.

- Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Tu vois l'hôpital pas loin de la rue St-Catherine? Il est là-bas, va le voir ça lui remontera le moral!

Elle fit demi-tour mais Deidara l'attrapa par le bras et la retint.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il a Tenten, c'est aussi mon ami.

- Il a essayé de se suicider.

- Comment! Mais..

- Mais quoi? Tu es aussi coupable que moi! Je n'ai rien vu venir, et toi non plus! Enfin toi tu ne vois jamais rien de toute façon!

Deidara pris lentement une grande inspiration pour se retenir de la frapper. Et lui répondit un ton plus bas.

- Je me soucie autant que toi de Sasori, c'est mon ami et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Ils étaient en train de se fusiller du regard quand une voix familière les interpella.

- Tenten! Deidara! Ca alors vous vous connaissez!

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête pour voir un bubble gum ambulant courir vers eux. Elle arriva essoufflée à leur niveau.

- Dei, tu cherches bien un coloc?

Deidara n'était pas connu pour avoir un instinct fabuleux mais il sentit tout de suite le plan foireux. Il hocha néanmoins la tête.

- Et voilà! Remerciez-moi tout les deux, Dei tu viens de trouver une coloc et Ten tu viens de trouver un appart pas cher!!!

Ils en restèrent bouchbés.

- Moi, vivre avec ce gars là!

- Mais oui, Deidara est très gentil, et ne t'inquiète pas il n'aime pas trop les femmes si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Deidara.

- Et toi t'en dis quoi.

Deidara se ressaisit et contre toute attente fit un grand sourire à Tenten.

- Moi j'suis okay je serais très heureux de partager l'appart (et le loyer) avec toi.

Il prit un air plus sérieux, et lui lâcha le bras.

- Ca lui fera plaisir que je t'ai à l'œil!

- Ben justement je veux pas que tu m'ais à l'œil!

Sakura, les regarda, tout sourire.

- Parfait, on prend ça pour un oui Ten. Au fait d'où vous vous connaissez?

- On a un ami en commun, tu lui montres l'appart Sakura? J'ai des trucs à faire cette nuit!

- Ca marche, en plus t'as de la chance Tenten-chan est une fille adorable!

- Euh…. Si tu le dis! Bye!

Il partit d'un pas rapide, lorsqu'il eut passé le coin de la rue Sakura la sortit de ses pensées.

- Dis tu t'entends pas avec Deidara? J'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez avant que j'arrive, et c'était pas l'amour fou.

- Ca non, pas du tout. Il vaut vraiment le coup son appart?

- Oh oui! Même si c'était ton pire ennemi tu devrais accepter, il est pas cher, il est beau, il est classe, il est grand, top quoi!! Tu as beaucoup de chance!

- Mouais si tu le dis, on y va avec ton scooter?

- Oui, tu vas encore te balader sur un scoot rose!! Hi! Hi!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait!! L'appartement se révéla vraiment être top et Tenten remercia chaleureusement Sakura.

- De rien, c'est normal entre amies!!

Quelques jours plus tard, elle eut la surprise de trouver son père à la sortie de son lycée. Elle alla le voir.

- Salut, Papa.

- Salut la puce.

- …

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

- M'excuser pour ta mère évidemment, mais il faut aussi que je te parles de choses plus sérieuses. Dans un café, ce serait mieux, tu as le temps?

- Bien sur.

Tenten commençait à s'alarmer. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son père de venir la chercher au lycée, même quand elle passait la nuit ailleurs. Ils allèrent s'installer au fond du café, mais son père ne délia sa langue qu'une fois leurs boissons servies.

- C'est à propos de ta mère, et du bébé.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu sais que ta mère a plusieurs fois faillit être interné.

Tenten baissa la tête. Depuis ses huit ans, âge où son père lui avait apprit que sa mère n'avait pas toute sa tête, elle s'efforçait de le cacher. Sujet tabou dans la famille et très rarement évoqué, son père ne lui en avait plus jamais reparlé.

- Tu n'as pas du t'en rendre compte car tu es rarement à la maison mais ça c'est aggravé ces derniers mois. Je pense que c'est à cause de sa grossesse.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

- Un jour ou l'autre tu devras t'occuper de ce bébé alors elle a décidé qu'elle choisirait son nom parmi une liste de prénoms que tu lui proposera. Tu es d'accord?

- Je, oui bien sur.

Son père eu un sourire soulagé.

- Tu en as qui te viennent à l'esprit.

- Chiba, Daiki, Hikaru, Hiroko, Jirõ ou encore Kenshin.

- Bien, j'en prends note. Mis à part ça tu as quelque part où dormir?

- Oui, un appart en colocation.

- Tu veux bien me donner l'adresse? Je ne viendrais pas t'embêter c'est promis!

- 13 rue Espoir, dernier étage.

Elle repartit vers chez elle, songeuse quand à son avenir. Arrivée à l'appartement elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et attendit comme elle en avait tant l'habitude. Seulement il ne se passa rien. Rien du tout, et elle sentait un grand vide autour d'elle. Elle finit par percuter que d'habitude il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui l'appelait pour une quelquonque raison mais ce soir là rien. Son « cher » colocataire n'étant toujours pas rentré elle squatta allègrement tout le salon décidant que pour une fois qu'elle avait temps elle allait faire ses devoirs, cependant le destin en avait décidé autrement ; il y avait une porte dans le salon qui menait à la chambre de Deidara, et cette porte était entrouverte. Au début elle l'ignora mais chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, l'envie d'aller fouiner la démangeait et elle finit par y céder. Elle entra dans la chambre qui, à son grand étonnement, était plongée dans le noir, ce qui l'obligea à chercher l'interrupteur durant un bon 5 minutes. Quand elle l'eut trouvé elle l'alluma et fut… étonnée. D'après le caractère de Deidara elle s'était imaginée une chambre à son image mais en fait non. On aurait une chambre inhabité, le lit était fait impeccablement. Une chambre de moine songea-t-elle. L'idée lui vint à l'esprit que peut être Deidara n'habitait pas vraiment ici, et qu'il faisait semblant de rentrer tout les soirs. Après tout dès qu'il arrivait elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre, il lui était aisé de repartir puis de revenir discrètement! Pour en avoir le cœur net elle fouilla ses tiroirs, son armoire et sa table de chevet : tout était vide. Au moment où elle se posait toute sorte de questions elle l'entendit entrer, elle sortit rapidement et referma la porte.

- Salut!!

Il arqua un sourcil, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celle là! Il répondit néanmoins, méfiant.

- Salut.

Vite quelque chose à dire!! Pour paraître naturelle! Quelque chose de méchant sinon ça ferait bizarre.

- Ma fois, t'en encore plus mal coiffé que d'habitude, c'est horrible.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, il l'avait cru d'humeur amicale quand elle l'avait salué mais en fait pas du tout.

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'une vieille fille qui porte des macarons!!

Pour qui se prenait-elle avec ses grands airs? Sa coupe de cheveux était au moins aussi bizarre sur une lycéenne que la sienne. Vexée dans son amour propre la jeune fille alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Deidara eut un petit sourire satisfait qui s'éteignit d'un coup avec la baffe mentale qu'il venait de se mettre. Il était justement venu ici pour lui parler et voilà qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre. « Si elle ne m'avait pas provoqué aussi » grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Il alla toquer à sa porte, provoquant une réaction excessive à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. La réaction en question fut la porte en face de lui quittant ses gonds et faisant un vol de trois mètres et une furie d'un mètre soixante-cinq dans l'ex encadrement de la malheureuse porte.

- QUOOIIII???

Il ravala sa salive. Et ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la fermer, accentuant la colère de cette chère Tenten.

- ALORS????

- Euh… Eh bien en fait j'ai un truc à te dire mais j'arrive plus à m'en souvenir!! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue!!!

Ce type était vraiment détestable. Là comme il était devant l'entrée de sa chambre elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le frapper, frapper, frapper!! Jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne puissent plus se soulever! Mais elle se retint, ravala elle aussi sa salive et tenta de se persuader que la haine et la colère qui bouillait en elle allait retomber, comme toujours. Voyant que ce crétin (qui n'était pas blond pour rien) continuait de réfléchir elle s'impatienta.

- Je vais dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'y enferma et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Régulièrement depuis **sa **mort elle avait des crises de « colère » comme elle disait. Tout d'un coup elle avait envie de tout casser, de détruire, de hurler, de pleurer. Cela se traduisait souvent par la destruction de sa chambre, et de sa porte cette fois-ci. Elle avait chercher la cause de ces « crises » et la seule réponse était la tristesse, réponse qui ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle en avait honte, elle qui voulait être forte, se laisser submergé par une tristesse qui muait inévitablement en colère? Jamais.

Deidara choisit ce moment pour cogner à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tenten?

- Quoi!

- J'ai retrouvé ce que je devais te dire!

- Vas-y! Accouche!

- Temari est en prison. J'ai été la voir et elle m'a dit de te dire que Kin te cherchait et pas pour de bonnes raisons!!

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement et c'est presque alarmée qu'elle lui demanda :

- Tu es sérieux?

Il lui sourit ( sans savoir qu'elle mourait d'envie de le baffer à chaque fois qu'il souriait) avant de lui assurer qu'il était très sérieux. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en répétant : « Merde, merde, merde, merde!! »

Sa curiosité piquée au vif Deidara s'approcha d'elle.

- Qui est cette Kin?

- D'où tu m'parles!

Elle se releva vivement et sortit tout aussi rapidement de l'appartement. Perdue. Kin la cherchait. Elle sentait venir le mauvais plan. Machinalement elle prit la direction de l'hôpital mais à son plus grand étonnement Sasori n'y était pas. On l'informa qu'il était sortit le matin même et elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Tout en marchant elle décida de l'appeler.

_« Votre crédit de communication est épuisé… »_

Poussant un juron elle rangea rageusement son téléphone et stoppa sa marche. Il était 9h moins le quart et elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans l'appart, que faire… Haussant les épaules elle se mit en tête d'aller rendre visite à Temari


End file.
